Games
by LilithDarkness
Summary: The Guardians are in search of Pitch Black who has been missing for decades if not centuries. When they finally find the spirit of fear they stumble into a situation they were not expecting. On hold for the moment. Possibly up for adoption if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

Jack quickly entered the hole along with the other Guardians. It had been decades if not centuries since Jack became a Guardian and defeated Pitch. The problem was no-one, not even the children, had seen heard or seen him since. No children were getting nightmares or fears and the Guardians although should have been happy, couldn't help feeling uneasy.

"PITCH…"

Jack was the one to call out into the darkness known as Pitch's home.

"PITCH…"

Silence followed and the Guardians started to feel worse. Slowly and carefully the group make their way further into the lair.

Each guardian was on high alert and tense so it was no surprise when a scream filled the air all of them jumped. Unfortunately for Sandy and Toothiana, who were flying, ended up hitting their heads on the ceiling along with Bunnymund, whose back legs had been so tense when he jumped the muscles released sending him flying.

Once they had realised they had heard Pitch's scream they all began racing down any and every tunnel that sounded like it lead to the fear spirit. By some shear good lick they seemed to have navigated the maze of tunnels are where drawing closer to Pitch, who now sounded like he was arguing with someone.

"No! I refuse."

"You refuse? Seriously Pitch you refuse? It's just a game, just a bit of fun."

"That's not fun it's a heart attack waiting to happen."

"I thought you were the spirit of fear. I thought you'd like this."

"Just because I am the spirit of fear does not mean I like to experience said fear."

The Guardians slowly drew closer and could identify the first voice definitely being Pitch's and the second sounded like a girls. The Guardians didn't know what was surprising them more. Pitch having company or Pitch having female company.

The Guardians turn another corner and stop.

In front of them was a large room with multiple doors, each having a picture and writing on. They could only see two clearly. One had a picture of what appeared to be a black dragon eating its own tail with the letters HTTYD underneath, the other had a side view of a dragon with the words Dragon Age written underneath.

On the other side of the room was Pitch, his back was to the Guardians and he clearly didn't know they were there. In front of him stood a girl, no older then Jack.

She had white hair and pale skin, she seemed to be wearing a dark blue hoody and black leg tight bottoms. For a second they thought they were looking at a female Jack until they saw her eyes. They were blood red.

Seeing how similar she looked to Jack and having heard their conversation about fun the Guardians automatically got ready to attack. Their first thought was Pitch had somehow found a way to clone Jack and had corrupted her.

The Guardians were about to charge when each of them met her eyes. Once they locked eyes with her they froze. A small smile played on her lips, giving them a quick wink she began to speak again.

"Oh come on Pitch it is just a childish game. You can't tell me the big bad boggieman, the Nightmare King, the embodiment and spirit of fear is scared of a child's game?"

The Guardians didn't need to see Pitch's face to now the look he was giving, the shadows that grew larger and darker where indication enough.

"Don't you dare insult me! I AM THE NGHTMARE KING. I CONTROL THE NIGHTMARES AND FEAR ITSELF. I DO NOT FEAR."

After that sort of speech anyone else would have been cowering as Pitch had called on the shadows to make himself taller and scarier. Even the Guardians had leaned back a little and where very surprised when the smile on the girls lips simply widened before opening to speak again.

"Well the Pitch, why don't you prove it? It was not more than ten minutes ago you screamed like a girl. Though don't worry if you don't want another go its fine but I bet _Jack Frost_ would play it without screaming and he's not even the spirit of fear."

The shadows grew eve darker and the Guardians saw Pitch tense before taking a few steps forward. The Guardians got ready to attack once again when Pitch leaned over a spoke in the girl's ear, before relaxing as he stood straight once again and walking through the door behind her. Once the door was shut and the Guardians were left in the room with the mysterious girl did they relax and put their weapons away.

The girl quickly crossed the room towards them.

"Hey there. What can I do for you?"

The Guardians stood and stared for a few moment before Toothiana flew forward a little.

"Um... Hi. We are the Guardians. Santa Claus, Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost and me the Tooth Fairy."

The girl smiled.

"I know who you all are thanks Toothiana but that doesn't answer my question of why you are here."

The Guardians quickly exchanged glances and shoulder shrugs until Jack stepped forward.

"Ok, Well we are here to check on Pitch. No-one has heard or seen him in decades so we just wanted to check he was ok."

The girl nodded her head.

"Right, but from what I heard it wasn't strange for Pitch to go missing for long periods of time. In face most would prefer him to disappear altogether. So why has that suddenly changed?"

The Guardians looked a little uneasy. Before any of them could speak once again another scream filled the air. The girl's smile widened once again before she turned around. The door Pitch had walked through before opened once again and Pitch came running out. Fear was emotion on his face as he quickly ran passed the Guardians and down the tunnel, screaming the entire time. The Guardians turned to look at the girl once again who was now laughing.

"So much for the fearless spirit of fear."


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians simply stare at the girl in front of them. After she calms down her laughter and wipes the tears from her eyes she offers her hand to them.

"Right let's start over. Hi my name is Lilith Darkness, I'm a friend of Pitch's."

Each of the Guardians shook her hand. Jack was the first to speak up.

"So why may I ask are you dressed like the dark female version of me?"

Lilith looked at him they down at herself before laughing.

"Oops silly me. I didn't mean to keep this on it was a joke to wind Pitch up."

She clicked her fingers and the clothes slowly dissolved away, in their place was now a dark purple dress. It reached just above the floor and didn't cover her shoulders but was full sleeved. As she turned away from them a split became apparent in her skirt, starting near the top of her thigh and reaching the bottom. Jack spoke once again as she began to walk away.

"That didn't answer my question of why you were dressed like me."

Lilith turned to him once again, a smirk resting on her lips.

"Well you see Jack. Pitch seems to have this nerve that when hit he will do almost anything asked of him. This nerve is only hit by you apparently Jack."

Jack looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well simply tell Pitch that 'Jack Frost' can do this or that and Pitch almost falls over himself trying to do it. Also dressing like you seems to make the desired effect happen much sooner."

Lilith winked at him before turning and walking back to the door Pitch had just ran from. Bunnymund seemed to finally find his voice again as he asked the next question.

"Wait! Did you say you are Pitch's friend? Who'd want to be friends with that? I mean come on he's the freaking boggieman for pete sack."

Bunnymund had to jump back as suddenly Lilith was right in front of him, her red eyes glowing.

"What did you say?"

Bnnymund gulped. Lilith's voice had sounded more like a hiss.

"Well I was simply enquiring if you truly are Pitch's friend and as to why you are."

Lilith's eyes didn't break contact with Bunnymund's as she spoke.

"Yes I am Pitch's friend and why I am is no concern of yours, and next time if you're going to say something and someone asks you to repeat it you should repeat all of it word for word."

With that Lilith once again turned her back to them and began walking across the room. This time though no-one spoke or asked her a question. Once Lilith reached the door she looked over her shoulder at them.

"If you want to find out why he was screaming you might want to join me."

With that Lilith passed through the door. The Guardians glanced at each other before following her. Jack went first followed by the other and Bunnymund made sure to go last. Once inside the Guardians found themselves in a smaller room. This one had four doors, each with a number on. Lilith was at the first door holding something in her hand. She turned towards them with a playful smile on her lips.

"Well he reached night two this time but apparently panicked when he saw Foxy running down the corridor towards him. That's why he was running and screaming instead of simply screaming like all the other times."

Lilith let out a small giggle as the Guardians stared at her in confusion. Sandy made a sand question mark above his head. Lilith spotted this and answered his silent question.

"The game is known as 'Five Nights At Freddy's' or FNAF for short. In the game you are the security guard and you have to stop the characters from reaching you. The characters include Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sometimes Golden Freddy shows up but that's fine. Want to have a go?"

The Guardians stared at her once again in confusion as she spoke but once she asked the question Jack jumped up, his wearing his usual smirk.

"I'll have a go. After all it's a game and I'm the guardian of fun."

Lilith laughed at Jack's excitement. Gently pushing the door open behind her she indicated for Jack to enter.

"After you Jack."

The pair quickly entered leaving the others outside. Once inside Jack found himself in a small office like room. A single chair sat in the center in front of a desk and doors on both sides were open.

"So… How do we play?"

Lilith smile only grew.

"Well Jack YOU play by sitting in the chair."

Jack quickly sat down.

"Now what?"

"Now you stay in that chair. Whilst in that chair you are able to open and close the doors and flicker the lights to check no-ones outside. Other than that you look at that screen to check were everyone is."

Jack looked shocked.

"Wait what! You mean I can't leave this seat?"

"That's exactly what I mean. If you leave that seat you automatically lose the game. Once I exit you simply press the start button on the table screen and the game begins."

Lilith started walking back to the door. Jack began to panic the closer she got to the door.

"Lilith? Lilith! LILITH YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Lilith turned to face Jack once more.

"Don't worry Jack the game explains everything besides you perfectly safe. Just one last thing Jack, the games is a horror so invoke the feeling of fear… Good Luck."

With that Lilith took a step backwards and let the door close. Let the game begin…


End file.
